The only urinal for females that has ever met with commercial success, anywhere in the world, was invented by the present inventor and two embodiments thereof are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,683,598 and 4,985,940. The device can take the form of a wall-mounted unit, as shown in the earlier patent, or it may be provided as a floor-mounted unit, as shown in the more recent patent.
The device, sold under the trademark She-inal by Urinette, Inc., includes a form-fitting funnel that is lined with a paper liner so that the funnel itself does not contact the user's body. The funnel is hung after use on a funnel holder, and an arm strategically positioned above the holder knocks the liner off as the funnel is being hung so that the user never needs to touch the liner.
The earlier device also includes a funnel dispenser that is operated by placing the funnel into the dispenser so that the rim of the funnel may engage a nested liner and remove it from the dispenser.
Thus, the earlier embodiments of the She-inal represent the most relevant prior art to the present invention. However, said earlier embodiments and devices created by others did not suggest to those of ordinary skill in this art how the art could be advanced at the time the present invention was made.